


For His Own Sake

by Alexicon



Series: harry potter works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius talks about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For His Own Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did a while ago on fanfiction.net; I'm copying all of my stuff from there. I'm only plagiarizing inasmuch as one can plagiarize one's own work.

Everyone seemed to think that I loved Harry for James' sake, but that wasn't true. The only one I ever loved for James' sake was Lily, and that was in the middle of seventh year, in the two weeks between when James and Lily started out and when Lily got her sweet revenge for a rather nasty prank that I had pulled on her. That was when I realized that, hey, she was a real person! and started admiring her for her own sake.

The thing is, Harry's not James. He never was and never will be. I know that sometimes I get confused (because Harry looks so, so much like him) and I know I'm kind of messed up because of the dementors, and probably because of my psychotic family, too, but Harry's not really like either of his parents. Sure, he gets into trouble a lot, but most of it's weird circumstances. Also, I have a theory that Fate's out to get him in some fucked up way. Whatever happened to piss her off, I don't know, but you have to admit that Harry's luck kind of sucks.

Anyway. Harry. He's quiet and angry sometimes, and I think that his relatives hurt him more than he knows. But he's more like me than like James, and that's kind of scary considering the whole twelve-years-in-prison-affected-my-psyche bit. He has this brilliant personality, though, even when he's pissed off and shouting at the top of his lungs for some reason or other. He loves so fiercely, which is incredible because I know I'm one of those people he loves. I wish I could help him more, I wish I could do anything but just sit here and keep myself safe. I don't care if I'm safe! I can't stand that I can't help him and his friends safe!

My point in this is, I love Harry for Harry's sake. And that's all that anyone should do, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
